User blog:TendoTheGamer/Splatoon: Orange vs Blue Fanon (STORY)
Welcome to the Orange vs Blue Fanon! '''When a war outbreak occurs between Orange Inklings and Blue Inklings, and other foes are ready to backstab at any moment, the only people that can be trusted are their own teammates, if that. On the Orange Side, the main four commanders are Omega, the crazy Team Sarge. Ice, the clueless Team Noob. Gmea, the obedient odd but serious fighter. And Lion, the lazy loudmouth. On the Blue Side, the main four commanders are Tendo, the idiotic but tactic useful Team Caboose, in a way. Masta, the caring Team Supporter. Char, the reckless Team Church. And Quaunt, the useful idiot of the Team. Without further ado.. '''Let war break out. and cringey writing Chapter 1: Grouping Against and Together Arowana Mall.. It was a "peaceful" day in the world of Splatoon. In Arowana Mall, several Inklings of different colors, not included Orange or Blue at all, were shopping. Although, who am I kidding when I say peaceful? Quaunt: MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! Smashing through the wall of the mall was a blue jeep vehicle. On it were two Inklings. One was wearing a green T-Shirt, bamboo hat, and white seahorses. He was Quaunt, one of the two idiots of the Blue Team, who was the guy who just yelled. Who was with him was the other idiot of the team. They wore a blue T-Shirt and purple sneakers, alongside wearing headphones on their head, and was named Tendo. Tendo: IMPORTANT BLUE VS ORANGE BUSINESS HERE! Random Inkling: I thought that the Blue and Oranges just called it Orange vs Blue--'' ''Tendo: Nobody says it backwardsl ike that! Random Inkling: But--'' ''Tendo: Shhhh go back to being irrelevant.. Continung the speedy drive with Quaunt at the wheel, Tendo and Quaunt took the blue jeep to soon smash through another wall of the mall, then heading towards the battlefield going on on the outside. Quaunt: Tendo, how do you drive? Tendo: I have no idea! I think it works by hitting the most people you can. We should try it. Quaunt: Okay. Quaunt moved the wheel, quickly smashing through a random clothing store, hitting several Inklings on the way. However, the camera zoomed out, as just the sounds of the inside people were heard from their yelling and screams. Random Inkling 1: HELP! Random Inkling 2: MY BABY! Random Inkling 3: MY LEG! Random Inkling 4 (Random Inkling 2's Baby): waaa Random Inkling 5: THIS TRIGGERS ME BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE MALE--'' But once Tendo and Quaunt smashed through the window covered wall, all five of the Inklings inside were quickly splatted into puddles of their respective color. Then, the two Blue Team members landed onto the battle field, in a blue jeep. Quaunt leaped out, holding a Slosher. Tendo leaped out with his Blue Roller at hand, but Quaunt looked back at him in disgust. ''Quaunt: what is that Tendo: A roller. It can smash people's skulls--'' ''Quaunt: no. Use this. Quaunt throws a weapon known as the Splattershot Jr. to Tendo, who quickly caught it and dropped the Roller. Tendo looked confused, as the only weapons he was skilled with were rollers. Tendo: How do I use this? Quaunt: hold the trigger and run around Tendo: ok The blue team headphone wearer ran around, then spinning it circles, firing the Splattershot everywhere near him, covering the area in blue ink. However, the two soon noticed that not many people were there, from either Orange or Blue. Quaunt: Where is everyone? Tendo: Earth. Quaunt: Good point. Tendo: So, can we just paint everything blue and win now? Quaunt: ye As the two prepared to run off and claim the base as the Blue Team's, four figures suddenly appeared on top of a high up stone wall with a stair case leading up to it. The four were Orange Inklings. One had a lemon for a head and held a replica of the Hero Shot, and was the Team's Sarge. He was known as Omega. Next to him was a Orange Inkling holding a Splat Roller, who was the team noob, and wore a 7 GRAND DAD shirt. He was Ice. Besides him was Gmea, a sunglasses wearing Orange Inkling who held a Splat Roller as well. He was serious, but obedient, yet weird at the same time. Next to Gmea was Lion, who was the team's lazy but funny loudmouth. He had spikey hair, as well. Lion, Gmea, Omega, and Ice all stood in front of the two Blue Inklings, who weren't ready to take on this challenge. Omega: Ready to die, Blues?! Lion: Looks like we got two commanders to shoot up right here! Wanna surrender and just die already? Tendo: Ah crap, it's the Blues! Quaunt: They have Rollers! Let's kill them.. However, in a hopeless seeming one sided battle, another blue jeep began driving towards the six Inklings in a heroic save. Driving it was a Splattershot and Slosher user, who was the Team's Church, known as Char. Being very reckless, he was ready to smash the car into the Orange Inklings ASAP. And he was about to do that. Char also wore a bandana, had scars and a mohawk, and a jacket and cap. Next to him was the Team Supporter, Masta. He wielded a N-Zap "89, who wore a jacket and bandana, who was cheerful, but usually runs into battles without thinking. Both of them weren't thinking right at the time, and drove the jeep full speed ahead. Omega: The heck is that? Char: THE HECK ARE YOU!? Char and Masta drove the blue jeep full speed ahead, only for it to hit a small pebble. The jeep was quickly thrown into the air, flipping around, causing the two Blues to fall to the ground behind Tendo and Masta. The jeep went towards the Orange Inklings, but Omega fired several orange ink shots from the Heroic Shot Replica, covering it in orange ink, causing it to soon explode. Tendo: yayyy we're saved Char: Tendo! Quaunt! You were supposed to follow behind us! Where were you? Quaunt: We got side tracked. Char looks at the mall set on fire behind the two by a mile or two. Masta: Well, we're glad to have you back! Char: Eh, the Oranges can pay for that. Now, let's take 'em out! The four Blues and Oranges faced off against each other. Lion and Tendo both prepared their weapons, giving off a angered glare. Ice held his Roller in front of him, which completely triggered Quaunt. Gmea prepared his roller, while facing off against Masta who had his N-Zap prepared for combat. And the two team leaders, Char and Omega, faced off against each other, both preparing their guns. Another step in war was about to break off, and only one side could claim the Arowana Mall for this fight. To be continued.. Chapter 2: No Paul Blart To Save The Mall Now Arowana Mall..again.. The four Orange Team members, and the four Blue Team members stood face to face, at the mall. Only one would be able to claim this place as their own base, and progress in the war. However, this wasn't the only event going on at the mall. Something big was being planned elsewhere. Not from Orange or Blue. Not Green, Pink, Purple, Turquoise, or Lime Green. Something new.. And there may be no survivors.. But back onto the main event, for now. Lion: So, can we get started no--'' ''Tendo: SHUSH YOUR FACE Lion: You shut your face! Tendo: No thanks. Char: Really though, we stood facing off for about two minutes. Gmea: Well then let's start fighting each other--'' Quaunt leaps at the Orange Team, smashing the Slosher into Ice's face due to the fact he's one of the three Orange Inklings using a roller. Ice quickly threw him off, slapping him with the Roller, making him lose his balance. The other teammates ran to cover the ground with their own color. Ice smashed the Blue Roller into Quaunt's face, making him fall back with orange ink covering him some. However, the Blue Member quickly splashed the Splosher onto the ground, making a trailer of orange ink. Then Quaunt went into Squid Form, going through the ink. The Blue Member leaped out of the ink behind Ice, in his normal form, then smashing the bucket onto Ice's head. After that attack, Quaunt leaped into the air, and kicked away the Orange Member, causing him to fall to the ground. Quaunt quickly prepared for more combat. Elsewhere, Tendo was hiding behind a brick wall, and Char beside him. ''Char: Throw the grenade, Tendo! Tendo: ok Tendo leaped up, landing onto the ground, then throwing a blue ink covered grenade in front of him. But it hit the wall, causing the two to just stand there for a second. Char: That was the worst throw. In the history. Of eve--'' ''Tendo: This joke is a copy of Washington, you copier. Char: Wait wha--'' ''BOOM! The bomb did no effect, however, due to both Inklings being blue, and the grenade being blue. Char and Tendo ran at the wall and leaped over it, both pulling out their guns, and firing away at enemies and trying to cover ground. Omega ran from behind at Char and Tendo, quickly taking a punch at Tendo in the back of his head, using his own gun to do the hit. The other Blue Inkling quickly took a swing at Omega, but he caught it, then pushing away his foe, and aiming his gun at point blank range. Tendo turned into squid form, and swam away backwards. Omega and Char quickly ran at each other, both releasing a punch at eaco hter and knocking each other away, then Char firing off a blast point blank into Omega, knocking him away. Omega reloaded, going into his own ink, then leaping out and firing off several orange blasts at his foe. Char pointed at the fired shots, shooting blue ink at them, causing the two to clash and fade away in the air. Behind the two, however, Tendo was launched into the air by Lion. However, Lion was in Kracken Form, and quickly took a punch at Tendo to send him flying into the ground. Tendo: HELP MEEE Kraken Lion grabbed Tendo by the leg, then smashing him into the orange ink ground several times, and throwing him away at a wall several feet away, causing him to go face first into it and falling to the floor. Lion then swam towards Tendo, preparing to finish him off. Lion: Take this! But a poof happened, as Lion turned back to his Inkling form, falling to the ground. This allowed Tendo to run up to him, leap up, and release a direct kick into his face. Behind Tendo when landing, however, was Gmea. Gmea brought his roller up, preparing to smash it down into his foe, only for Masta to run at him and shoot him head on with the N-Zap '89. All eight of the Inklings were battling each other, whether gun fighting, roller fighting, or straight up fist fighting. However they were all distracted with each other, not noticing a new foe approaching. A white colored helicopter was flying above them, with a mysteryious figure at the door of it. The figure seemed to be a White Inkling, but was in full armor with a orange helmet face covering, which covered his face entirely. A door opened at the bottom of the helicopter. ???: Drop it.. Then, a nuke was fired out of it towards the Inklings battling below. Not any sort of ink, a full on lethal explosive nuke. The eight Inklings, both orange and blue, looked at the falling explosive, and began running for their lives. However, it hit. And this would change the world of Inklngs forever. Mostly because now there wouldn't be much of a world left. To be continued.. Chapter 3: Welcome to Wastelands Wasteland Area, where the mall used to be.. A nuke was just sent by a unknown white colored foe, during a battle between the Orange and Blue forces. The nuke easily devastated the entire city, if not world where the Inklings used to live in peace. Now it just seems like a apocolypse without any zombies. Few survivors remained, but the Orange and Blue Inkling had armor with enough durability to tank the nuke, despite being so close to it when it exploded. However, the armor wasn't strong enough to protect the members from being blasted away far distances. Eventually some woke up before others, going their own ways trying to find others, but were all lost somewhere in the world. But now, the story goes into focus of one of the main leaders of the Blue Team. Char. The jacket wearing gun slinger of the team was laying in the desert field, but began waking up. Char: What the heck was that..? Char began standing up, only to look behind him to see several guns pointed at him. Orange guns. Orange Soilder 1: Freeze, Blue Commander! Char: What? Orange Soilder 2: Don't think we don't know who you are. You must be one of the Blues responsible for that nuke! Devastating thousands of Inklings, and you call yourselves the heroes? Char: Nuke? Orange Soilder 1: We're taking you back to Orange Base, where you'll be locked up with that idiotic friend of your's! Char: Please tell me you mean Quaunt, and not Tendo. Orange Soilder 2: He wore headphones, and convinced himself he was a penguin for 6 weeks. Char: Oh no.. Orange Soilder 1: Now, come on! You're unarmmed, and likely in no condition to fight. The two Orange Soilders grabbed Char, then walking off with him to take him to the Orange Base, where he would soon be locked up with fellow Blue Idiot, Tendo. Orange Base, a few hours later.. Tendo and Char were sitting next to each other in a jail cell, on a bench, with a bunk bed in the room, a toilet, and a electric field to block them from exiting the room. Tendo: Char, char, char, char, char, char. Char: What? Tendo: Hi. The two sat silent for a moment. Tendo: Char, char, char, char, char, char, char, char. Char: What?! Tendo: Hi. Char was beginning to get partially annoyed, glaring at the headphone wearing Blue Soilder, known as Tendo, who was the team's idiot. And if this was in the RvB verse, then Caboose wannabe. Tendo: CHAR! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! Char: WHAT?! Tendo: Hi. Char walked away, and laid on the bottom bunk of the bed in frustation. Disarmed and trapped with an idiot. But suddenly, the two Orange Soilders from before walked over, facing the electric field, and the two Blue Team members, Tendo and Char. They two then began to say to them.. Orange Soilder 1: We've decided to let you guys out--'' ''Char: YES! Orange Soilder 1: So we can shoot you to death. Char: Wait what The electric field was turned off, as the two Orange Soilders grabbed Tendo and Char, then taking them outside, into the grass field in front of the Orange Base, which had stone walls and the big orange logo on it. Both the Orange Soilders pulled out their guns, aiming it at the two Blues. Orange Soilder 2: Any last words? Tendo: Yes. Orange Soilder 2: Well what are they? Tendo then pulled out a realistic real life pistol. Tendo: What's this thing--'' ''Orange Soilder 2: OH GOSH HE'S GOT A GUN! Orange Soilder 1: THIS IS SPLATOON HOW DO YOU EVEN GET A GUN?! Tendo: Hey, hands off the fourth wall! That's my thing. Orange Soilder 1: DON'T SHOOT! PLEASE! Tendo: ok Orange Soilder 1: Really? Tendo: nah Tendo used the pistol, shooting both the Orange Soilders, killing them. This shocked Char, causing him to freak out some on how Tendo even was able to do that. Char: You just killed them! With a real gun! How did you even get that!? Tendo: I found it in the toilet. Char: Oh.. Char and Tendo went over, looting the bodies of the Orange Soilders to take their weapons. Char got a Orange Shooter, which in his hands changed to Blue Colors. Tendo got a Splattershot Jr. which also turned to blue instead of orange. But he still kept the pistol, just in case. Not like it would be useful anytime soon or anything. Tendo: So what now? Char: Well, we need to locate Masta and Quaunt. And judging from the fact that nuke wasn't sent from either Orange or Blue--'' ''Tendo: We team up with the Oranges? Char: NO! NEVER! NOPE! We need to take out both the Oranges AND the other guy! Tendo: But wouldn't eight be more useful then four--'' ''Char: Since when are you smart? Tendo: i like cake Tendo and Char then head off, getting in a Orange Jeep which once again changed to Blue. The two Blue Members drove off, in search of their lost teammates, to try and bring together the team after the crisis. To be continued.. Chapter 4: Orange is the new Orange note that from the title tendo has no idea what orange is the new black is Rocky Field, five minutes after the event of Chapter 3.. Laying in the field after the nuculear explosion were two Orange Soilders, Omega and Gmea. The two began waking up, but were knocked out for awhile. For all the viewers know, Tendo and Char were the only two to wake up so far. Omega: Zzz..guh..THEY FIRED A TACTICAL NUKE! TAKE COVER! USE THE BLUES AS COVER! RUN AND SHOOT! Gmea: Omega? Omega: THEY'RE GOING TO DESTROY OUR BASE! WE NEED TO KILL THE BLUES--'' ''Gmea: CAPTAIN! Omega: What? Gmea: We survived the nuke, but where are we? The two looked around at the rocky field, unknown of where they were now. Omega: Uh.. Suddenly, the ground began shaking. Rocks and boulders began falling from a above mountain, then a gigantic deadly Sandworm smashing through the ground, afterwards roaring loudly at the two Oranges. Sandworm: *UNHOLY SCREECHING* Omega: WHAT IS THAT?! Gmea: A GIANT SANDWORM! The two Oranges grabbed each other in fear, thinking this was the end. Gmea: OMEGA! NO MATTER HOW I ACTED I ALWAYS KIND OF LIKED YOU! Omega: GMEA! I USED YOUR SPLAT ROLLER TO UNCLOG MY TOILET! Gmea: Wait, what? The Sandworm used it's tail to smack away the two Oranges into the mountain behind them, Once both of them crashed, Omega falling face first into the ground, several rocks falling on top of him, and Gmea being flung into a hole in the mountain, the Sandworm began diving towards the duo. Omega stood up, taking fire with the Hero Shot Replica. However, the Sandworm didn't take any damage, soon leaping into the air, and smashing it's tail into the mountain, falling down it and taking the mountain with it. Gmea and Omega leaped out of the way, the mountain soon collapsing behind them. The Sandworm landed on top of the pile, roaring at the two Oranges, Captain and Soldier. Omega: HERE, TAKE SOMETHING USEFUL AT FIGHTING! Omega threw a Aerospray MG to Gmea, which he fired at the Sandworm with. The Sandworm leaped at the two, barely being affected by the guns, about to release another attack. STAB! Lion, Orange Loudmouth Soldier, leaped above the Sandworm and stabbed it in the back with a Orange Spear, causing it to fall to the ground. He ripped out the Spear, having a Shooter at hand also. Gmea: Okay, did everyone just lose their Rollers in the nuke? Lion: Psh, was this guy giving you trouble? Omega: NOPE! Gmea: Omega, you peed your pants though--'' ''Omega: BUT GMEA CRIED LIKE A LITTLE BABY. BUT GOOD TO HAVE SOMEONE USEFUL BACK, LION! Gmea: Where's Ice? Omega: IS ICE REALLY THAT RELEVANT RIGHT NOW, GMEA!? LET ME ENJOY HAVING A GOOD ORANGE BACK FOR ONCE! Lion: Well, after the nuke I found myself near a cave. So I went in there, found some stuff, y'know, and built a spear. Also found a skeleton with a partially working Shooter. Thought our team could stop only using Rollers for once. Omega: WELL, AS CAPTAIN I AUTHORIZE US TO GO LOOK FOR ICE NOW! THEN WE DESTROY THE REMAINING BLUES, AND WIN THE WAR! FOR ORANGE! Omega, Gmea, and Lion went onto soon go to a mountain top, where they'd search for Ice. But the two Blues were also looking for Masta and Quaunt. Paths could soon cross. To be continued.. Chapter 5: Abrupt Clash Mountain Side.. Omega, Gmea, and Lion, three Orange Soldiers, were heading through a mountain side to look for their lost partner Ice. He was lost during the Nuke a unknown foe sent. However, at the same time, Tendo and Char, two Blues, were heading for the same mountain to look for Masta and Quaunt. An abrupt encounter was soon to come. Tendo: Are we there yet? Char: No. Tendo: Are we there yet? Char: No.. The screen zoomed down to Tendo and Char walking through a road on a mountain side, heading upwrads and forward. Although, not much was to be found for the two. Tendo: How about now? Char: No. Tendo: Anything yet? Char: No. Can you say something less annoying? Tendo: Like what? Char: Nothing. Tendo: Nothing. Got it. Char: Thank you--'' ''Tendo: Nothingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothing--OH HEY LOOK SOMETHING! Tendo pointed forward, Char looking, as the two say some figures. They hoped it was Masta and Quaunt, but it was one of the worst things they could of hoped to seen. Omega, Gmea, and Lion. Omega: IT'S THE BLUES! GET THEM! Tendo: Oh boy! Fight scene! Omega and the two Oranges ran forward, but Char was trying to get out of there without a fight and go find the two Teammates. Char: WAITTT! Can't we just go through here so Tendo and I can look for our two Teammates? Looks like you three are missing a teammate from the nuke, anyways. Omega: OH REALLY?! TRYING TO GET OUT OF HERE WITHOUT A FIGHT?! Omega dropped his gun, pushing back his two teammates, and walked forward. Omega: WE SETTLE THIS LIKE MEN THEN! DROP YOUR WEAPONS, MOUSE! Char: Wait, a one on one fight?! Tendo: Don't worry Char. I know you can't hit anything no matter how far or close, but I'm sure you can survive! Char: Really? Tendo: nope. Char walked forward facing off against Omega, but the Blue Leader had to drop his weapon to settle the odds. Both prepared for a boxing like match, hand to hand like real men. Omega made the first move, running past Char, then releasing several punches to his back. The Blue fell back, but recovered and took a swing at the Orange in the face, then hitting him once more, and preparing a blocking stance. The Orange stepped on his foe's foot, making him stop his block, allowing Omega to release a rapid combo of punches onto his foe, finishing with a uppercut to knock down Char to the ground. Omega: STAND UP AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN! Char began pushing himself up, but Omega was done with his crap, and punched him across the face, making him fall towards the edge of the mountain. The Blue stood up again, the Orange Leader walking towards him. Omega prepared to finish the job, but Char took another swing, hitting him right across the face. However, the Orange Leader punched Char right in the guts, causing him to fall off the mountainside. Lion: Crap! I was betting on Char! Tendo: I'll take my money from the bet now! Gmea: I told you not to bet against our own leader. And the ENEMY was the one who betted against their own leader. That's when Omega pointed his finger at Tendo, yelling out once again. Omega: AND YOU! YOU ARE OUR PRISONER NOW, SINCE YOU'RE FRIEND IS DEAD! Tendo: Wait, is he really? Omega: PROBABLY. I THINK. Tendo: Aw, he was my friend. Oh well, let's go find Masta and Quaunt now! Tendo walked off without a care in the world, which annoyed Omega, but Lion and Gmea soon started following after him. Omega: YEAH! DESTROY HIM! Lion: Eh, we're kinda annoyed with you always yelling. So we're going with this guy now. Omega: TRAITOR! Gmea: I'm staying with Omega. Lion: Of course you would. Anyways, this guy is my so called "Counterpart" on the Blue Team, so I guess he can't be that bad to hang out with. But before a argument started between Orange and Blue, and Orange again, a Green and Purple Helicopter suddenly arrived above the team. A rope was on the bottom of it, which came up revealing to have Char on it. Two Inklings stood in the helicopter. One Green, wearing a coat and glasses, who was a male. One Purple, wearing a visor and sunglasses, who was a female. The Helicopter floated down in front of the Blues and Oranges. Agent Green and Agent Purple were these two unoriginally named Inklings. Agent Purple: Get in. Tendo: If Char's still alive, does this still mean I get my money from the bet? Char: Wait, you betted against me?! Tendo: Yes. Chapter 6: Painting the Town Orange, Blue, Green, and Purple Category:Blog posts